Zero
Zero also known as The Master Black Smith, is The Moderator of Lucid AdventureEpisode 77 and one of the main antagonists of the series. She was responsible for resetting Hardcore Leveling Warrior's stats at the start of the series. Appearance MB1.jpg zero1.jpg Oedipus1.jpg|Episode 104 Zero26.jpg|Episode 104 Zero4.jpg|Zero defeating Lazie (Episode 9) Reveal.jpg zero22.jpg|(Episode 49) Needle3.jpg|Zero disarming HCLW of his items (Episode 49) Episode 97.jpg|Episode 97 Golden Plate Boots of The Dragon2.jpg|Episode 98 Zero as Umai1.jpg|Zero Disguised as BJ Umai (Episode 47) MB2.jpg Master Black Smith Main Picture.jpg MB3.jpg zero24.jpg|Zero in The Origin (Episode 74) Zero3.jpg|The Master Blacksmith making a weapon (Episode 90) Zero25.jpg|Episode 103 Personality Zero enjoys defeating people that have been winning for a long time. She resents people who are rude to her, evidenced by her beating up Hardcore Leveling Warrior. This was also the only time in the series she used hand to hand combat. Background Zero was created when Roy Han's program fused with The God's Toy. She became the Moderator of Lucid Adventure. Within a year before the start of the series, Zero defeated Lazie and took both of his horns. She then proceeded to seal him in the Black Magic Dungeon.Episode 9 Plot Defeating The Number 1 Zero, under the disguise of Choco Pork Stew, managed to sneak up on Hardcore Levelling Warrior when his guard was down and give him a critical hit with the Paralyzing Dagger, before proceeding to beat him up and then disarm him of his high level items. She then left him to be killed by the Zombie Dragon.Episode 1 Combat Tournament Zero disguised herself as Hardcore Levelling Warrior, and stabbed Master Swordsman twice with the The Sword of Dooms Day. That left Master Swordsman unable to compete in the first two rounds of the Combat Tournament. She then entered the first round of the Combat Tournament, permanently killing Silla and other people. She critically injured Bamboo Spear Man before fighting Light and purposefully jumping off the edge of a cliff after he was about to use some unknown skill. She managed to disguise herself as BJ Umai in the second round of the Combat Tournament, and ends up engaging Tac in a one-on-one fight and overwhelms him (Reference before engaging in Hardcore Levelling Warrior in a PvP.) She then reveals her identity, which enrages Hardcore Levelling Warrior to the point that he uses Nightmarization to try and defeat her. She summons the The Sword of Avarice to clash with Hardcore Levelling Warrior's ultimate skill, All-In, which had an attack power of 99999. The clash of both their weapons creates an explosive dome. When the smoke cleared, Zero was gone, and Hardcore Leveling Warrior states that he missed her. Skills & Abilities Fighting Style Zero has been shown to favoured close and mid range combat, utilising multiple swords to attack and stab opponents. Strength Zero is able to use 'bug weapons' and is strong enough to overpower Tac even when disguised as BJ Umai. Zero was also powerful enough to defeat Lazie, an Arch Devil with large horns easily and seal him in a dungeon. She was fast enough to dodge Light's attack when disguised as Hardcore Leveling Warrior, a feat that had only been achieved by a few people in Giga. She was strong enough to fight equally or even be at an advantage against a 50% Nightmarized Hardcore Leveling Warrior. She was able to take his ultimate skill that had an attack power of 99999, All-In, head on confidently without suffering any damage and escaping. 'Master Blacksmith' Her sword craftsmanship is revered in Lucid Adventure, as Sad Smile was eager to get a hand one of her swords. She created 39 swords in total. She is the creator of the Paralyzing Dagger. She is able to create 'bug' weapons that are capable of defying the laws of Lucid Adventure and even deleting players avatars from the world. Knowledge As The Moderator of Lucid Adventure, Zero is extremely knowledgeable about the world and possibly knows the weakness of every player. She knew the Hardcore Leveling Warrior stats would reset back to 1 if he was died, which surprised him. She seems to know the secret of the Dark Skill Window as she alluded that Light was close to the secret. Master of Disguise She has the ability to disguise herself as other characters, as she was able to disguise herself as Choco Pork Stew, Hardcore Levelling Warrior and BJ Umai. Her disguise did not allow her to mimic BJ Umai's archery prowess, as noted by Tac. Even when disguised as BJ Umai, she was still able to overpower Tac but had to shed the disguise to engage Hardcore Levelling Warrior in battle. Skills * Moonlight Slash (Disguised as Hardcore Leveling Warrior) Items Weapons Current * The 6th Sword - Needle * The 16th Sword - The Sword of Avarice * The 30th Sword - Guillotine Previous * Paralyzing Dagger * The Sword of Honor - The 7 Truths * The 3rd Sword - The Sword of Doom's Day * The 38th Sword - The Devil's Sword * Bj Umai's Brown Bow Other Items Current * God's Hand Former * The Dagger of Devil's Horn - Lazie * The Devil's Horn with Grudge Notes & Trivia * She seems to get a thrill out of defeating opponents who were always winning, as she said similar things to both Hardcore Levelling Warrior and Lazie. * She was first referred to as The Master Black Smith by Sad Smile in Episode 8. Her real name was revealed to be Zero in Episode 44 and HCLW called her Zero in Episode 45. * She has mentioned several times that Hardcore Levelling Warrior does not belong to the world of Lucid Adventure * It appears that she cannot mimic other classes effectively as she was unable to show the same archery prowess as BJ Umai when disguised as him. * The God of Combat is aware of Zero's existence; in Chapter 41, the Combat God fights with Rigos, and says "Nightmare...Zero, you'll have to try harder." This may suggest that Zero is the creator of Nightmare References Category:Characters Category:Nightmare Category:Gods